You and Me and Baby Make Three
by 18lzytwner
Summary: Stephanie will soon have her baby, Sportacus is thrilled. Life seems pretty good until a familiar stranger returns. Eleventh Steph, Sport. FINISHED 12,24,05!
1. Chapter 1

You and Me and Baby Make Three

By 18lzytwner

**Foreword**

We pick up about six months after Things Will Never Be the Same and eight months after the graduation party. It is **_January 20th, 2006_**. Stephanie is now 23, Sportacus is 34, and in April they will celebrate their fourth wedding anniversary.

**Chapter 1**

It had been quiet in LazyTown, too quiet. But Sportacus hadn't noticed because he was more worried about Stephanie and the baby. They had both decided to be surprised when the baby came. Neither one cared, as along as it was healthy.

Stephanie had been making her husband run out and get her food for her extreme cravings. Ice cream, pudding, mac and cheese, strawberry syrup, and many other crazy things were what Sportacus picked up sometimes in the middle of the night. He had been joking with her that she was going to make the baby sugar crazy.

On the other side of town, Amanda and Robbie had been helping each other straighten up Robbie's place. The two had finished just before Christmas. The disguise tubes were still there but now they held regular outfits for Robbie. The periscope was still there but they only used it to see what the weather was like. The microwave was converted from making crazy contraptions to actually warming food.

Now the couple was outside walking through the new fallen snow. They were going over to see their best friends to tell them the good news.

"I have a surprise for you." Robbie told his roommate.

"Really? What is it?" She asked him. Robbie pulled out a snowball and threw it at her. Quickly, Amanda ducked and tried to make her own snowball to return fire. The two were having a good time until Robbie got hit the back of head with one.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"I didn't throw that one I swear." Amanda said coming over to him. Then she got nailed with one in the stomach. Robbie pulled her behind a park bench. The girl whipped out her cell phone and dialed Stephanie and Sportacus' number.

Sportacus picked up the phone. A loud voice came over the receiver when he put it up to his ear.

"We are taking heavy fire and request backup." Amanda said.

"Where are you?" The above-average hero asked confused.

"Down behind a park bench trying to defend ourselves. We can't get out to fire back." The girl answered and the line went dead.

"Amanda? Amanda?" Sportacus asked. When no response came, he told Stephanie that he'd be back. Grabbing his scarf and coat, he ran out to find Robbie and Amanda.

A snowball had hit Amanda's phone and caused the phone to go dead. Robbie had a good pile of snowballs and was trying to hit their unseen assailants. Then a familiar voice shouted,

"Have you had enough?" Amanda realized that it was Trixie. Trixie's answer was a snowball and just missed her face.

"Never!" Robbie shouted having fun.

"If its war you want, its war you'll get!" Pixel shouted. Amanda continued to make snowballs and Robbie flung them. It was then that Sportacus showed up.

He slid down next to Amanda. At first the girl didn't notice he was there until he stopped her from handing another snowball to Robbie.

"What is going on?" He asked. Amanda explained that the other kids attacked them.

"But with you here, they'll surrender." She smiled. Robbie nodded. Sportacus smiled and whispered to them his idea.

Trixie, Pixel, Stingy, and Ziggy stood up when the volley of snowballs had stopped. The kids looked at each other completely confused. That's when Sportacus stood up from behind the park bench.

"You guys had enough?" The above-average hero asked the confused bunch. Before they had time to answer, Sportacus hurled a giant snowball at them. They tried to duck but to no avail.

Amanda, Robbie, and Sportacus went over to see what happened. What they found made them laugh. Trixie, Stingy, Pixel, and Ziggy were buried up to their waists. The others helped them out and everybody was invited back to the apartment for some hot cocoa.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stephanie was sitting on the sofa with her feet propped up on the ottoman when the group entered the apartment. She laughed at seeing the kids soaking wet and the smiles on the others faces.

"So this is why Sportacus had to rush out." The pregnant girl smiled herself. Her husband came over and gave her a kiss while everyone else pulled off their wet snow pants, gloves, socks, and boots.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Pretty good, actually. I take it we have to dry these guys off." She pointed at their friends. He nodded.

"I offered them some hot chocolate too. You just sit there. I can handle everything."

"You're sure? I want to help." Stephanie asked.

"Dr. Feels Good wants you off you're feet as much as possible, remember?" He said. She sighed and said,

"Ok. I just hate feeling so useless." Sportacus smiled and gave her another kiss. Then he took the group down to the laundry room. They threw their wet gloves, socks, and snow pants into a couple dryers. Everybody then went back to the apartment.

Sportacus put on some water to heat up on the stove while everyone settled into the living room. Trixie and Amanda sat down next to Stephanie while Stingy sat in the rocking chair. Pixel and Ziggy plunked themselves in the pink and blue bean bag chairs. Robbie walked out into the kitchen to see if he could talk to Sportacus for a second alone.

"How's Stephanie holding up?" He asked.

"Well the doctor says everything is looking good and she feels pretty good, too. Dr. Feels Good thought that she should try to stay off her feet from now until the baby is born. She keeps telling me that she looks like a whale. I keep telling her that's not true. How is living with Amanda?" The above-average hero explained. Robbie laughed at this.

"She'll be back to her normal self soon. Living with Amanda is great. There are just a few things I haven't gotten used to yet." He said.

"Like what?" Sportacus asked.

"Well like having to remember to put the seat down, letting someone else use the remote, and of course her singing in the shower." Robbie cracked a smile. This time it was Sportacus' turn to laugh. Pulling the hot chocolate packages out of the cupboard he asked,

"It's that bad, huh?"

"No, no, she's actually pretty good but sometimes it's the songs she picks. This morning for instance was Tom Petty's "Refugee" but other mornings its stuff that I just don't like." Robbie said. Sportacus smiled and grabbed some cups out of the cupboard while his friend opened the packets and put them into the cups.

"Don't worry. Stephanie still sings in the shower. I'm sure our neighbors don't like it when I join in." The above-average hero said. The two men had a good laugh and brought the hot drinks out to everyone.

On the other side of town, Ra's was meditating when a knock came on his door. He got up to answer it. The woman on the other side of the door was his landlady. Since Ra's planned on being in LazyTown longer he had moved into a boarding house. The landlady handed him a letter and said that lunch was going to be in twenty minutes. Ra's thanked her and closed the door.

The letter was from Vincent Gerbacht. His star pupil wondered when he would be coming back to assume the leadership once again of the League of Shadows. _Vincent is a good man,_ Ra's thought to himself, _it's just that sometimes I think he needs more leadership training. _

Pulling out a piece of paper, the leader of the League of Shadows wrote back to Vincent. He had to explain thoroughly what was keeping him.

"Vincent,

Things have developed here in this small town. It turns out that Sportacus is married and his wife is expecting in another month. I have been keeping tabs on them and hope to make my move soon. While he intends to extend the line of heroes, I hope to end it. When my mission is complete, I will return and we can focus on getting Gotham to fall. Once balance is returned the League can return its concentrated efforts back to bringing down the United States.

Ra's"

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sportacus was up early the next morning. He went out to the airship to get the mail that collects up there. Picking up the letters the above-average hero noticed that his Hero Network newsletter had come in. He sat down on the bed to read it but as soon as he saw the picture on the cover he shot straight up.

Running back to the apartment, Sportacus went to make a phone call. He heard Stephanie in the shower and decided it was safe to talk. Punching the numbers, he waited for someone on the other end to pick up.

"Wayne Manor." A voice came over the phone.

"This is Mr. Scheving. Is Mr. Wayne in?" Sportacus said hiding his identity.

"Yes, sir. I'll get him immediately." Alfred, the butler, went off to find Bruce. Wayne Manor was big and there were many rooms to hide in but Alfred knew where to look.

Bruce Wayne was sitting at his computer console down inside a secret cavern under the mansion. He was still trying to comprehend why his latest contraption didn't work. It looked good on paper but the prototype had failed miserably. That's when Alfred interrupted him.

"Mr. Scheving is on the phone. Shall I transfer it down here, sir?" The butler asked.

"Yes and quickly. If he's calling then something is very wrong in LazyTown." Bruce responded.

"As you wish, Master Bruce." Alfred quickly used the elevator. Transferring the call, he then returned to his duties around the mansion. It might be a long night if Mr. Wayne's alter ego was needed.

"Mr. Wayne?" Sportacus' voice came over the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Scheving. What can I do for you?"

"Have you read the latest newsletter?" The above-average hero asked.

"No, why?" Bruce asked.

"Take a look at the front cover." Sportacus said. Bruce rifled through a pile of papers on his desk until he found what he was looking for.

"What about the cover?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"I've seen that man here in LazyTown. About six months ago, he approached me about fighting evil. I didn't recognize him and didn't take part in what he was offering. Now that I see this picture I think that I may need you're help." Sportacus explained.

"How could you have seen him? He's dead." Bruce asked.

"I don't know. I'm telling you he seemed awfully alive to me." The other hero answered. Bruce pounded his fist on the desk. There's no way that Ra's Al Ghul survived the train crash. No one could've but he didn't think that Sportacus would make something like that up.

"I'm coming to LazyTown. If he is there, then you and your wife are in danger." Bruce said.

"When can we expect you?" Sportacus asked.

"I'll be taking my private jet. I should be there in a couple hours. Am I still going to have to land in FunTown?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll borrow the Mayor's car and meet you there." Sportacus said.

"Good. See you then." Bruce said and hung up. Quickly, he ran to the elevator and took it to the top. Exiting his ride and coming through the secret passage in the wall, Bruce grabbed a duffel bag and stuffed some clothes into it. Then he went downstairs and asked Alfred to call the airport and have them ready the jet.

"I take it that you won't be traveling alone, Master Bruce." The kind man had raised Bruce since his parents died and always considered him to be his son.

"Yes. I'm going down to grab my other piece of luggage. I hope to be back soon." He smiled at his friend.

"Do be careful sir." Alfred said. Bruce only nodded and headed back down to the cavern. Carefully, he packed his things into a special suitcase he devised. Evil never slept and neither would he as long as he was able. A friend was in need of not just Bruce Wayne but also Batman.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

_ATTENTION READERS! I made a big boo-boo. I was reading another story when I wrote Chapter 1 and the Foreword. I just now realized my mistake and have corrected it. So please read Chapter 1 and the Foreword again before you continue._

Chapter 4

Stephanie was waiting for her husband to return. He promised to be back soon. There was a knock on the door. Sighing, the pregnant girl tried real hard to lift herself off the couch.

"Who is it?" She asked as she continued to struggle.

"It's Amanda. You ok?" Her friend asked.

"I wish I could get myself off the couch." Stephanie replied. Giving herself one more good push, she was finally able to get out of her seat.

"That was exhausting." She sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble. I just wanted to see how you were doing and to remind you that its my turn to take you out shopping." Amanda smiled.

"Shopping? For what?" Her friend asked completely confused.

"Shopping for food or anything else you need. Remember Trixie took you last week and Sportacus went the week before." Amanda said.

"Oh yeah. In a few weeks I won't be able to go so lets do it up." Stephanie smiled. Amanda smiled back and helped her friend outside. The two climbed into the 2000 Chevy Impala. It was Bessie's car since Sportacus had borrowed the Mayor's car and given Stephanie's truck to him.

"I didn't think you wanted to climb up into my truck so I borrowed this from Bessie. She's driving mine while I'm driving hers." Amanda explained.

"Everybody is playing musical vehicles today." Stephanie laughed. The two went down to the shopping center. _I wonder what my husband is up to,_ she thought to herself. Whatever it was he would tell her later.

Bruce Wayne stepped from the jet and was met by Sportacus. The two men shook hands and got inside the Mayor's 1999 Lincoln Continental.

"I really appreciate you coming. I know that Gotham is a bit of a mess. But if this guy is as bad as he sounds I'm going to need all the help I can get." Sportacus said.

"Well I had hoped that I had gotten rid of him before. I did some research and found that Ra's Al Ghul will never completely disappear. He replenishes his body in something called the Lazarus Pit. By all accounts the man is between six and seven hundred years old. That Lazarus Pit keeps him alive as long as he has access to one. The details become very sketchy after that. We need to convince him that you are not worth his time. For some reason he has latched onto you." Bruce explained.

"I can help you with that. A branch of the League of Shadows called the banamaður Skuggi or Killer Shadows has been after me for some time. At first they sent two assassins. The first failed and the second killed my father. After that two Icelandic Interpol agents broke the ring up and captured most of the men. Apparently someone wasn't happy at all these failures and they sent four men out to get me. Those men kidnapped my wife and her friend. In the process of rescuing them my friend and I were shot. Its been quiet ever since with the exception of seeing what I think is this Ra's Al Ghul about six months ago." Sportacus said. Bruce absorbed all this information. His amazing mind was moving at a mile a minute.

"I think I have a plan that might work. When we get to your apartment, the first thing we should probably do is to set up a command post. After that, I will need some more time to think." Bruce said. Sportacus agreed with this idea. The two men rode in silence for the remainder of the short trip, both lost in thought.

Ra's had been watching all the movement around LazyTown. He had yet to see Sportacus and was again going to try to talk to him. If he could get the above-average hero to join the League of Shadows instead of destroying him, he may prove to be useful. It was then that he spotted the Lincoln Continental.

Upon spotting Bruce Wayne in the front seat next to Sportacus, Ra's' mind was made up. No longer would Sportacus be useful. He would just get in the way. The time to act was at hand. The only problem would be Bruce Wayne or Batman as he referred to his alter ego. No matter both would come to understand that no one could defeat him.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stephanie and Amanda returned from their shopping trip to find the apartment quite a mess. The two just stood there staring for a moment when Stephanie felt somebody move.

"Oh someone is unhappy." She said. Amanda helped her to sit down.

"I'm sure that Dr. Feels Good would have your head for keeping me on my feet." Her friend continued.

"Yeah well, you rode around in that scooter. Besides you needed to get out and move. I'm sure you were developing some kind of cabin fever." Amanda smiled.

"What do you suppose my husband is up to?" Stephanie asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine. Where is he anyway?" Her friend responded. As if on cue, Sportacus and another man neither girl recognized, came down the hall into the kitchen. The stranger was taller than Sportacus at about six feet two inches by Stephanie's reckoning. He had short brown hair and by the looks of things he definitely had muscles (though not as big as her husband's).

"This is Mr. Wayne from Gotham. He's here to help us with a few things." Sportacus told the girls. Their friend took the cue.

"I hate to meet and run but Robbie needs me back home. Its nice to meet you sir." Amanda said, shaking his hand. To Stephanie she said,

"I'll call you later." Then she was out the door in a flash.

"Can she be trusted?" Bruce asked. Sportacus nodded.

"Amanda is very trustworthy. We don't have to worry about her." He replied.

"Good then we must get down to business." Bruce responded. Sitting down next to Stephanie he said,

"Its very nice to meet you ma'am. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"What's going on?" She asked looking from him to her husband. Sportacus sat on the ottoman and pulled close to the couch. Taking her hands in his, he explained everything to her.

Stephanie tried to absorb the story as it was coming to her. Bruce saw that she understood what was happening but that it was just a lot to think about. That's when Stephanie cut Sportacus off.

"Let me get this straight. This Ra's Al Ghul character is out to get my husband and possibly our baby because his men couldn't do their job right the first few times. On the other hand, Mr. Wayne thought that he got rid of him for good only now you're talking about a Lazarus Pit. My first question is: Why were they after Sportacus in the first place? Which brings me to me next question: Do you know where there is one of these pits? Another one is: Can't we destroy the pits so he can't return to normal? And finally: You're Batman?" Stephanie finished looking at Bruce. He nodded and replied,

"The banamaður Skuggi were after your husband because it was their duty to clear the path for the League of Shadows. Ra's Al Ghul has bigger plans than just destroying Gotham. But first he would need to stop anyone who would get in his way. The only reason that he didn't send them to get rid of me was because he wanted one last chance to get me to join him. It is my belief that once he got rid of all the heroes, like me and your husband, that it would be easier to topple the greatest power in the world." Bruce sat up straight. What he had just said could prove to be the truth. No one spoke for a few minutes. The three just sat there and contemplated what was said.

Ra's walked down to the nearest mailbox. He had written a new letter telling Vincent that an old student had arrived in LazyTown and that the men should be readied in case he needed them. One hero he could handle on his own but two was a different story. Bruce Wayne had been a good student and it saddened Ra's that he had taken a stand against the League of Shadows. But those feelings were gone. They had been replaced by the driving need to accomplish the mission. Nothing was more important.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was Stephanie who finally broke the silence. She knew that they had to act fast if everything was going to be all right.

"We definitely need to find those pits and destroy them. If the League of Shadows is out to get the United States then we are the last line of defense. The pits have to be found and destroyed and Ra's has to be stopped. Otherwise there will be chaos and the world as we know it is over."

"I need to make a phone call. Unfortunately the only way to do it is by going back to Gotham." Bruce asked.

"Should I alert the Mayor?" Sportacus responded.

"Not yet. If we can find those pits as Stephanie suggested we won't need to." Bruce said.

"If we find them how do we destroy them? Should we alert the Watchtower? Maybe J'Onn will know what to do." Sportacus wondered.

"That's what the phone call is for. I hope that J'Onn will know how to help us and worst comes to worst send a team to assist us." Bruce said.

"Well, the only thing I ask is that my husband returns in one piece. I don't envision myself bringing up our child alone." Stephanie said, her concern starting to show. Bruce turned her head to him and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I promise that I will return your husband to you in one piece." He said. Stephanie nodded. Bruce then turned to Sportacus.

"Take me to the FunTown airport. I'll be back as soon as possible." He said. Quickly the two men went out to the Mayor's Lincoln and made the trip back to the airport. Stephanie sat alone in the living room wondering what was going to happen next.

Looking at the clock, she noticed that it was already three in the afternoon. She hadn't eaten since going shopping with Amanda. Heaving herself off the couch, the pregnant girl went to the fridge. However looking at food made her stomach turn. She was too worried about what was going to happen. The phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Stephanie! It's Amanda. Are things ok over there?" Her friend asked.

"Oh yeah." The girl lied. She hated lying to her friend but she didn't want to tell her what was really going on.

"Do you think I can come over or do you guys still have stuff to do?" Amanda asked. Stephanie would have loved to have her come over but it probably wasn't a good idea.

"Maybe later. Things are still kind of busy." She told her friend.

"Ok. Then I'll call back later." Amanda said. The two said goodbye and hung up. Stephanie waddled to the kitchen table and sat down. The baby began kicking.

"Oh I know. Things are always an adventure around here." She told the baby.

"Especially when you come. Not too much longer. Everything will be ok." She sighed. It was more trying to convince herself than the baby.

Sportacus opened the door. When he didn't see Stephanie he wondered where she was. Then he heard the bathroom sink run and the toilet flush. She emerged from the bathroom.

"I'll be glad when that stops." She smiled. Sportacus laughed and scooped her up.

"I think someone has gained a little weight." He teased pretending to have a hard time lifting her.

"I'll make you a deal. Next time this happens you can carry the baby." Stephanie joked. Sportacus set her down on the couch.

"Look at us. Joking at a time like this." She said her mood changing.

"Well I guess we've learned to just take things in stride. As sad as it sounds, but I have to make the world safe for you and for little Joshua or Rose." He told her.

"I thought we decided on Patrick or Laura." Stephanie gave him a look.

"Whatever we choose I'll be happy with. I love you and I love our little one." He smiled kissing her.

"How long do you think it'll be before Bruce comes back?" She asked when they parted.

"I hope not too long. It's a short flight to Gotham and hopefully J'Onn will know what to do." Sportacus explained.

"Who is J'Onn?" His wife asked.

"J'Onn J'Onzz is the last survivor of an ancient race that used to exist on Mars. He can shape-shift, use telepathy, and even change his physical density. Though he is given the nickname Martian Manhunter, he actually is impressed with the human race and would very much like to help us. J'Onn is one of the smartest minds in both human and alien races. Currently he mans the Justice League's Watchtower out in space. I've never met him but I would like to." Sportacus explained.

"Wow! He sounds like he would be a great help to defeat Ra's. So hopefully he knows about theLazarus Pits." Stephanie said.

"Yes and hopefully he knows a way to destroy them. All we can do now is wait until Bruce calls and lets me know what we're going to do." Her husband smiled. Stephanie rested her head on his shoulder and the couple waited for the phone to ring.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bruce was sitting at the communicator screen. He had patched a call through to the Watchtower and was waiting for J'Onn to pull up the information and send it to him. It was then that the Martian popped back up on the screen.

"I've all our records about the Lazarus Pits and I'm afraid that I have some bad news."

"What kind of bad news?" Bruce asked.

"We have records of where they are just not how to destroy them. The only way to keep Ra's from regenerating is to keep him away from them. Should I beam down a team to help you?" J'Onn asked.

"No, not yet. I think that Sportacus and I can handle him. However, here are the coordinates for LazyTown. I'll call if we need help." The human told his alien friend.

"Bruce, I know you handled him before but remember, as you humans say, 'even old dogs can learn new tricks'. I'm sure that you don't want to be the one telling Sportacus' wife that he's dead and she has to raise their baby alone. Please call if you need us." J'Onn said.

"Thanks. I will call if we need help. Goodbye." Bruce nodded.

"Goodbye and, to use another human expression, good luck." J'Onn said. The transmission ended and Bruce stood up. Quickly, he printed up the information that J'Onn gave him. Then leaving the cavern, he returned to the airport.

Once the plane was in the air, he called the Schevings and told them that he was on his way. However he didn't tell them what J'Onn said. Bruce never accepted defeat. There had to be a way to destroy those pits. The information that he received would have to give him a clue. Looking through the paperwork he discovered something very interesting. The nearest pit was too far away and that would mean in order to reach it Ra's would have to fly. In other words, they had to make sure that his body never left LazyTown.

Bruce knew that this idea wouldn't thrill Sportacus. In fact, it didn't thrill him either. Both men had seen loved ones killed by criminals. If they killed someone it would mean stooping to the criminal's level. That was something heroes couldn't do.

Jailing Ra's wouldn't do any good. They couldn't actually charge him with anything until he did something. But waiting until the villain did do something could prove fatal. Bruce decided that it would be best to discuss this with Sportacus in private. If it came down to it, would either one be able to do what was necessary?

The plane landed in FunTown's airport. Again Sportacus was waiting to pick him up. The two climbed into the car and that's when Bruce started to explain the situation. Sportacus listened as he drove. He didn't like where Bruce was taking this but he was beginning to wonder if there was another way. Then he had an idea.

"You said that all the pits are made up of chemicals, right?" The above-average hero interrupted Bruce.

"Yes, but…" he didn't get a chance to finish.

"Is there some kind of chemical cocktail that we could work up to counteract what's inside the pits? Maybe that will destroy them?" Sportacus asked.

"A chemical cocktail is probably not the best idea. The substance in the pits is made up of unknown components. The records that J'Onn gave me seem to believe that they originate from within the Earth's crust. Throwing a chemical mixture in them may cause severe problems. But also part of the problem is that the chemicals may revive the sick, dying, and even recently dead but they will kill a healthy person. Taking samples from the pits tends to be impossible. On a more positive note, according to the records, the Lazarus Pits can only be used once. I contacted J'Onn again while on the plane. He has agreed to send teams to see which ones can still be used. However, that will take a while. Because of their limited use, there are at least thirty documented pits." Bruce explained. Sportacus' concern began to show.

"So our only option is to…?" He stopped.

"No, there has to be another way. I promise we'll find it." Bruce reassured his friend. However, the hero wished he was as confident as he'd sounded.

Ra's was busy preparing himself. No doubt that when Bruce came back, he would have all the information he needed to try to defeat him. The time to act was now. If he could take them by surprise then he couldn't fail. A master of many different types of combat, Ra's knew that Sportacus would be no match for him. Now that he felt no compassion toward Batman, he too would be easily defeated. Then all that would be left to do is get the unborn child.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun rose over the distant mountains. It was now January 23rd. Ra's made his way toward the couple's apartment. All the waiting and planning came down to this. Today would prove to be Sportacus' last.

The above-average hero woke up. He hadn't really slept that much that night. He was still thinking about what Bruce had said. Over the past three days, things had been getting worse instead of better.

Stephanie was still asleep. Sportacus looked at his wife. _She doesn't deserve this. Always having to wonder if we'll be safe and what tomorrow will bring. What have I done?_ Stephanie said,

"Don't think like that. I've seen that look before." Her husband's expression changed.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"If you don't sleep, I don't sleep. Don't think I didn't notice you tossing and turning. You haven't done anything except love me." She put her arms around him.

"I just wanted a nice happy life together, without all this craziness." He replied holding her in his arms.

"Well then life would be pretty boring. I knew what I was signing on for and yet I did it anyway. Being in love doesn't always mean being safe." Stephanie smiled and kissed him. Her hands roamed over his body until they met with the scars left by the gunshot wounds. Those would always be there to remind them of how close they had come. Their kissing was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Quickly Sportacus pulled on a shirt and went to the door.

Opening, the bedroom door he found an imposing person standing there. The cowl and cape gave away who it was.

"I hate to interrupt but I believe the enemy approaches. The sensors I set out have been tripped. Get ready as fast as you can. Today we fight." Batman turned and walked back down the hall. Sportacus pulled off his clothes and pulled on his uniform.

"I'm afraid I must leave, Stephanie. I love you. Whatever happens remember that." He kissed her forehead. Then in a flash, he was gone.

"I love you, too." She whispered. Silently, Stephanie sat in bed and wished that he didn't have to do this. She didn't want him to join his father in Valhalla.

Ra's reached the playground. His samurai sword was still in its sheath. He had a feeling that someone was hiding, watching him. Ra's' suspicions were confirmed when Batman stepped from behind the slide.

"I see you're still using the theatricality I taught you. Let's see how you've improved since we last met." Ra's taunted his ex-student.

"I seem to remember you telling me that training didn't mean anything unless I had the will to act. I believe that you'll find I don't fight alone." Batman replied. As if on cue, Sportacus stepped behind Ra's.

"I think he's right." He said. The villain smiled.

"So you brought him to me. How very kind of you." Without saying another word, Ra's withdrew his samurai sword.

"Let it begin." The sharp sword came crashing down on Batman's forearm. The scallops on his arm deflected the blade and sent Ra's backward. Again Ra's swung at the Dark Knight. This time the Caped Crusader kicked his legs out from under him. The sword went up into the air and landed point down in the playground's gravel.

"I have disarmed you." Batman stated.

"But you forget how dangerous I am without my sword." Ra's replied, knocking the hero down. He then made a grab for his weapon.

"Looking for something?" Sportacus answered holding the blade in his hands.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ra's stared at Sportacus. He hadn't expected the above-average hero to actually use the sword.

"Oh so you intend to use my own sword against me." Ra's said as a cruel smirk crossed his face. For a moment, Sportacus looked as if he would but something stopped him.

"No, I won't use your sword. Neither one of us will. Unless you're afraid to confront me without it, oh wait, you _are_ afraid of me. Why else would you send others to do your job?" The above-average hero saw that his words struck a nerve.

"I have been around for almost seven centuries. Don't think for a moment that I'm afraid of some blue elf. You have no idea what I'm capable of." Ra's retorted.

"Put your fist where your mouth is. Prove me wrong." Sportacus answered. Batman had seen what Ra's could do and he didn't like this idea. There was a good chance that Sportacus would not survive. He was about to say something when he watched the above-average hero jam the samurai sword up to its hilt, down into the ground outside the playground box.

"When I'm done with you then I'll take care of Batman." Ra's told Sportacus. The above-average hero said nothing and took a fighting stance. He had never told anyone this but he actually held a fifth degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do. However, Ra's Al Ghul had mastered many forms of combat, not just martial arts, and had mastered the use of the samurai sword, among the very many other types of weapons.

Ra's got into his own fighting stance and the two began. At first, Sportacus held back. He wanted to see just what he had gotten himself in to. Ra's launched a series of kicks and punches. Sportacus expertly blocked them. Then he launched his own attack.

The villain was taken aback by the above-average hero. He hadn't expected him to know much fighting skills. LazyTown was not famous for its hero fighting just saving people. This distraction had given Sportacus the chance to knock his opponent down. But before he could do anything, Ra's was back on his feet.

Punches and kicks flew. What seemed like hours were in fact only minutes. Both fighters were oblivious to what was going on around them. Soon it became just a blur of Sportacus' blue and Ra's' black.

The fight continued, neither giving way. It was obvious to Batman though that if Sportacus didn't get some sports candy soon that he would cave. He also knew that the above-average hero would never forgive him for interfering. Then suddenly he saw something incredible.

Instead of weakening, Sportacus seemed to be gaining strength. His muscles tightened and he struck with more ferocity. Every blow drove Ra's back. It was then that Batman realized what was driving Sportacus. It wasn't his superior muscle structure but all the anger, frustration, fear, and love that drove him.

"That is for me father!" The above-average hero shouted as he punched the villain.

"This is for Stephanie!" a front kick sent Ra's down to the ground.

"This is for our baby!" another punch landed on Ra's' face. Batman was about to stop the above-average hero before he did something he regretted when he cried out,

"And this, this is for me!" Sportacus' foot came down next to the evil man's head. Getting down on one knee, he made sure the nearly unconscious man could hear him.

"You're just like every other criminal I've come up against. You underestimated me. Didn't think I had it in me, did you? You're a complete waste of my time." With that, the son, husband, friend, father, and hero, turned and left.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bruce hadn't stuck around. In fact, he had J'Onn beam him and Ra's up to the Justice League's Watchtower. What went on after that was still a mystery to Sportacus. The fact of the matter was that maybe the above-average hero didn't want to know what happened.

When Batman and Ra's arrived at the Watchtower, J'Onn had the prisoner escorted to the infirmary. Then he pulled his friend aside and delivered the bad news.

"Diana (Wonder Woman), Flash, Green Lantern, Shayera (formerly Hawkgirl), and Superman are in the conference room. They requested I send you to them. They want to discuss what happened. I will join you in a few minutes." The Dark Knight's stoic personality had kicked back in. The only indication that he listened to the Martian was a gruff nod of his cowled head.

Once inside the conference room, Batman saw the looks on his friend's faces. They didn't seem to be in good moods, but what else was new.

"Well, what do you want?" The Caped Crusader asked.

"You're a brilliant man Bruce. What do you think we want?" Superman asked.

"You want me to tell you what happened; then you know that I'm not going to say anything." Bruce told the group.

"Bruce we need to know." This time it was Diana, Princess of Themyscira. She had always defended him. The two were close but refused to admit it.

"No, I won't do that to him." Bruce grew angry. There had been times that he did exactly what Sportacus done. His anger had gotten the best of him on several occasions and he knew that Sportacus was not like that.

"I think that the important thing is that justice has been served. From what I understand Sportacus has been having a rough time lately." Shayera said. "Everyone has their breaking point."

"It's obvious that he did a number on Ra's. I would've loved to see that." Flash smiled. Green Lantern was about to say something when Bruce cut him off.

"This whole thing is a joke. You expect him to stand by and watch Ra's take control? Do you know what has happened to Sportacus? If anything like this happened to one of us we wouldn't even be having this discussion. Just because he didn't join the Justice League doesn't mean that he isn't a hero and doesn't want help!" Batman snapped he turned and left the room. Diana chased after him. Grabbing his shoulder she spun him around.

"Bruce, you have to tell us what happened so we can put Ra's away. What happened?" She pleaded with him. His answer was to walk away.

Now sitting in the Batcave, Bruce kept going over the whole confrontation. Something didn't seem right. Somehow the whole fight had been too easy. Ra's was a master at all sorts of forms of combat. No there was no way that Sportacus' limited training was able to defeat him. Then a horrible thought came into his head. It was true that Ra's wanted to destroy the United States and what better way to do it then by using the Justice League's Watchtower as a weapon?

A week passed and the baby's due date drew closer. Sportacus had been actually avoiding everyone, except Stephanie. She had tried to find out what happened but he refused to talk about it.

The couple was just about to enjoy dinner together when the doorbell rang. Sportacus got up and answered the door.

"Hello, sir. I have an urgent message to deliver to you." The messenger handed the above-average hero an envelope. Quickly Sportacus thanked the messenger and closed the door. Then opening the letter, he read it to himself. The short note stated that Ra's had been sent away to a place that was only known to the Justice League and that he wouldn't have to worry about him. Sportacus was about to tell Stephanie when a small piece of paper fell out of the envelope. Picking it up, he read the other note.

"If you want the truth, come to Gotham."

The note was signed with a bat symbol. Sportacus wanted the truth but he didn't know if he could leave Stephanie alone.

"What is it, honey?" Stephanie asked from the kitchen table.

"It's just a message from Bruce. Let's eat dinner and then we'll talk about it." Her husband answered.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After the truth had been spilled, Stephanie said in silence. Everything that had happened since Hăkon (almost five years ago) all the way up to the last fight with the Killer Shadows had finally caused Sportacus' dormant anger to explode.

"You need to go to Gotham. Get the truth from Bruce." Stephanie urged him.

"But I can't leave you here. Not with the baby coming soon." Her husband protested.

"The baby isn't due for at least three more weeks. You won't be gone that long. Besides I'm a big tough girl, I can live alone for a day or two. If you're that worried I'll see if I can borrow Amanda and Trixie." She told him. Sportacus was still about to object but Stephanie gave him a look.

"You'd better go because I know that you won't sleep unless you know the truth. Then I won't sleep either. Call Bruce and tell him you're coming." Her husband hugged her and promised to make the phone call. Then he helped her get ready for bed. Kissing her, Sportacus promised to join her soon.

Now back down in the kitchen, he picked up the phone and made the call. Alfred picked up the phone and promised to tell Mr. Wayne that Mr.Scheving accepted his proposal and would wait for a response. After hanging up the phone, Sportacus went back down the hall to the bedroom. Quietly, so as not to wake his wife, he slipped off his blue uniform.

"I see you're wearing my favorite pair of boxers." Stephanie smiled.

"You were supposed to be sleeping." He scolded.

"And miss the chance to see you take your shirt off? Never." She teased.

"All right, let's get some sleep." Sportacus said poking her playfully. He wrapped his big muscular arms around her and the two nodded off into dream world.

The thirty-first of January dawned warm and sunny. It had reached fifty degrees the day before and today looked like it would be another beautiful day. The snow had melted about a week and a half ago when what the local weather man called a heat wave had started.

The phone in the couple's apartment had rung at about quarter after nine. It was Alfred telling Mr. Scheving to be at the FunTown airport in forty-five minutes. Hanging up the phone, Sportacus told Stephanie what was going on. Grabbing a blue Number 10 duffel bag, he threw in some extra clothes in case he would have to spend the night. Then kissing Stephanie, he promised to call her when he was coming back. She wished him luck on his trip and told him that she was going to call the girls up right now.

Sportacus made it to the airport with five minutes to spare. The plane landed and he boarded it. Bruce shook his hand and offered him a seat. Since what they really had to talk about was not for anyone else to hear, the entire plane ride was spent discussing the weather, any interesting business deals that Bruce was going to make, and how Stephanie was doing.

When the plane landed in Gotham, Alfred was there in the limo. The entire ten minute ride to Wayne Manor was a quiet one. Upon arriving at the mansion, Sportacus looked at it with awe. The sprawling gardens, large stone statues, and ornate windows just astounded him.

Bruce led him inside the manor as Alfred put the limo in one of the many garage bays. The above-average hero followed him to a secret passage. Then the two men rode the elevator down to an underground cavern. Again Sportacus was in awe of everything that surrounded him. The cavern held computers, various weapons, science experiments, the Batmobile, and of course real bats.

"Welcome to the Batcave." Bruce said proudly.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Offering Sportacus a comfy computer chair, Bruce sat down next to him. It was now time to get down to business.

"I gave you that note so that you would get the truth. The fact of the matter is that we had to release Ra's from Justice League custody." Bruce admitted. The look on Sportacus' face gave away the shock and anger of what he was just told.

"What!" The above-average hero practically shouted.

"They were forced to release him because there was no proof showing that he was in fact behind all the attacks by members of the banamaður Skuggi. Every member that is still alive refuses to give up anything. However the League was willing to charge him with assault. Unfortunately, then Ra's claimed he would have charges filed against you. It wasn't a risk they were willing to take since Stephanie is so close to having your baby." Bruce tried to make sure that he too didn't lose his temper. He hadn't been thrilled with the way things turned out either. Superman and tried to make him understand but he had shouted back at his friend and left.

"On a more positive note, all the Lazarus Pits are being monitored and efforts are being made to figure out how to destroy them." Bruce continued.

"And what am I supposed to do if he comes back after me and my family? I can't just stand by and do nothing." Sportacus said now very worried about his family's future.

"I have a solution for that." Bruce pulled out a small remote like device. "Watch what happens when I push this button." Suddenly alarms went off inside the cave and the Batmobile. With another remote Bruce turned them off.

"I'm completing my Batplane, which can make the trip from Gotham to LazyTown in less than fifteen minutes." He said. Sportacus stood up, took the remote, and thanked Bruce for everything.

"I have some decisions to make. I can't continue to put Stephanie through all of these things, especially with a little one on the way. I promise to let you know as soon as I've made up my mind. Thanks again." The above-average hero said shaking his friend's hand.

"You can stay the rest of the day if you wish or if you'd feel more comfortable I'll have Alfred drive you back to the airport." Bruce offered.

"Before I go can you help one last time?" Sportacus asked.

"What's on your mind?" His friend asked.

"Can you teach me how to use a sword?" The above-average hero wondered. Bruce nodded and told him that it would take more than one day to get everything about sword fighting down. Sportacus assured him that he was a fast learner.

Stephanie, Amanda, and Trixie sat outside in the beautiful weather. The girls were glad to be able to get outside. Pixel, Ziggy, Stingy, and Robbie were off helping the Mayor clean up the Town Hall's basement. Since the two feet of snow had melted so quickly, the cellar had sprung a leak and everything had been moved out. Now that it was all dry it had to be moved back in.

The girls were talking about the crazy weather when suddenly Trixie changed the subject. There was something she had to get off her chest.

"Things are going to be very different aren't they?" she asked. The other two looked at her.

"Just because I'm having a baby doesn't mean we're going to stop being friends." Stephanie reassured her.

"But you'll be busy taking care of the baby and you won't have time to spend with us." Trixie said.

"I promise we'll make time to get together. There will be nights when we can go out and leave Sportacus with the baby and of course there will be nights that he'll go out. You guys can come over and we'll have fun with the baby. The three of us will still be together." Stephanie told them.

"That sounds great to me. I'd love to help out whenever I can." Amanda smiled. Then the girls had a big group hug.

"Friends forever?" Trixie asked.

"Friends forever." Amanda and Stephanie agreed. The three then went back to the apartment. Making some sandwiches and other things they ran to the Town Hall. The guys were glad to see them and readily accepted the lunch the girls had brought.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sportacus arrived home the next day. Stephanie was happy to see him but something seemed wrong. He didn't smile and he sat completely still. Knowing that something was seriously wrong, she asked him what was going on.

"Stephanie, I've been giving everything a lot of thought. Going all the way back to the first time we met Hăkon. There is something I must do to protect this family." Sportacus told her. His wife didn't like where the conversation was heading.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"I don't want what happened to my parents and to us so far to happen to our children. Do you remember when I told you that I would give everything up for you, if it meant we could be happy?" Sportacus wondered. Stephanie only nodded.

"Well that time has come. It is time for the line of heroes to end right here, right now. No longer will we be prey to others." He finished.

"Wait a minute. You can't just stop being a hero. Even if you give up your title and everything that comes with it, doesn't mean we'll be out of danger. Evil is everywhere and just because you're giving up doesn't mean evil will. The people of LazyTown are counting on you to be there for them. I'm counting on you to be there for me. The baby is counting on you to be there. I understand that your life has been full of bad things and you don't want to lose what little has gone right. No matter what happens you'll never lose my love. But you have to realize that if you give up being a hero then evil has won. I don't know about you but I refuse to let that happen. I will not raise my children in a place that has lost its most important thing, you." Stephanie told him.

"The wondering if something is waiting beyond the next bend is killing me. If anything ever happened to you or our children I would never forgive myself. I don't want to end up living our lives in fear." Sportacus tried to make her understand.

"So you're just going to give up? Being a hero is all you know how to do. What would you do instead? How are you going to earn a living?" Stephanie asked. She was obviously very upset. To be honest, Sportacus hadn't thought of that.

"I have an idea. What if I make you a deal? You don't want our lives ending up like your parents, right? So what if we raise our children to do what they want? When they get old enough to make their own decision, they can decide if they want to become heroes or just be regular people." Stephanie suggested.

"All right. I'll stay Sportacus and the kids can make up their own minds. You're right. I can't stop being who I am. Thank you Stephanie for stopping me from making a horrible mistake." He said. The two hugged and kissed. It was then that Stephanie felt kind of funny.

"Uh oh. I think someone already made up their mind." She said as her water broke. Quickly, Sportacus saw that he had to get to the hospital. The baby was coming whether or not it was too early. He called the FunTown hospital and they sent over an ambulance as fast as they could.

Once inside the hospital, Stephanie began to have contractions. She was trying hard not to hurt her husband's hand but as another contraction came, she squeezed incredibly hard. Sportacus ignored the pain in his hand as the doctors prepared for the baby to come.

About an hour later, the doctors wheeled her into the delivery room. The nurses were standing by as the doctor urged Stephanie to remember her breathing exercises.

"Push! Push!" The doctor urged.

"I'm pushing!" Stephanie shouted.

"Here it comes. One more push, that's it. Congratulations it's a…"

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Mayor Meanswell, Bessie, Trixie, Pixel, Stingy, Ziggy, Amanda, and Robbie crowded into the waiting room. Sportacus had called the Mayor all excited. Now the group waited to hear the good news.

A nurse came out into the waiting room and asked for the Mayor and Bessie. The couple stepped forward and the nurse led them down the hall. They passed the nursery and entered the third room on the right.

Stephanie and Sportacus were sitting together with their new child. When they saw Uncle Milford and Bessie they smiled.

"Say hello to Joshua Þórir Scheving." Stephanie said all aglow.

"Oh your parents will be so thrilled." Bessie said giving a hug to the couple. Stephanie had a look on her face. Her parents had been excited on Christmas when they came to visit.

"Don't worry they're catching the first train out tomorrow morning. I called them as soon as I heard." Uncle Milford assured his niece.

"Thank you, Uncle." She said. Then a nurse came in and said that it was time for both the mother and baby to get some rest. Joshua was taken to the nursery and Uncle Milford and Bessie were ushered back out of the room.

Sportacus sat in the chair and stroked Stephanie hair out of her face. She smiled and put her hand on his.

"I can't believe it. I'm a father." He said.

"Me neither. It's so exciting." She replied.

"I wish my parents were here to see it." Sportacus sighed.

"Well now, our son has your father's name as his middle name and we used the first name you wanted too." Stephanie said.

"Very true. You get some rest. I'll check on the baby." Sportacus smiled. Stephanie nodded and made herself comfortable.

The above-average hero made his way to the nursery. Outside he saw all of his friends standing there pointing at his son.

"Congratulations!" Robbie said giving Sportacus a firm hand shake.

"Thank you. I'm so glad that everybody is here." He replied. The group watched Joshua for a little while then they had to get back to LazyTown and get ready for the new resident's arrival.

A few days later, Stephanie and Joshua returned to LazyTown. Though he was a few weeks early the doctors found nothing wrong with him and decided he could come home. His mother and father had the spare room in the apartment all ready to go.

Stephanie's parents were so thrilled when they arrived a couple of days before and promised to stay as long as they could. They would be staying at Uncle Milford's but promised to visit everyday. There was still a lot that Stephanie and Sportacus would need help with.

Everyone marked their calendars. February 1, 2006 was the date that little Joshua Þórir Scheving came into the world. It would be a day that his parents would never forget.

Epilogue

Bruce Wayne sat at the computer trying to fell better about what had happened. He had only told Sportacus part of the truth. The last thing that Bruce wanted was for the news to ruin the happiness in LazyTown.

Ra's had been let go because they couldn't charge him with assault. However his attempt to use the Watchtower as a weapon had not gone unnoticed. Right now, the villain was hidden in a place where no one would find him.

So part of the note from the Justice League had been correct but it had left out the whole Watchtower incident. It was Bruce's hope that Ra's would stay where they had him but the man was very clever and he had many sources hiding everywhere. It was only a matter of time before he escaped and the Justice League would have to go after him. The only question that remained was when and if he escaped, would they be able to stop him before something bad happened?

The End?

_Well that's all she wrote. I would like to thank everyone for their concerns over my Nana. (For those that don't know, she's been put in Hospice and we can only hope for her to not be in too much pain.) I really appreciate it. I hope that you all have a wonderful holiday. I promise to keep you posted as to when the next story will come out. _


End file.
